Meili's Cage
Meili's Cage is a short story about Meili in Gusteko. Characters *Meili Portroute *Aretha Portroute *Apolonius Portroute (mentioned) *Kurome *Mama *Elsa Granhiert Story Meili finally arives home from Sorcery School in Gusteko. Today was a tough day as they learned how to remove and add curses to humans and Semihumans today. Meili tries to find her keys, but to her suprise they are gone and thinks she lost them. Are you looking for these? Meili turns around and sees her older sister, Aretha Portroute. Aretha! You know i don't like these jokes! Can i please have them back? And why would i do that? Come on, if you want to graduate this year, you need to know how to defeat certain people. That's how you become like Father. Big sis... I'm not ready yet... and you now that we aren't allowed to fight under our circumstances. If you won't fight back, then i'll kill you. Aretha runs towards Meili and grabs her long sword. Meili starts panicing and doesn't understand why Aretha suddenly wants to fight. Aretha tries to slice Meili's head off but misses as Meili starts to summon Shadow Clones. Sis! What are you doing?! You almost killed me! That's my goal you dumbass. Aretha grabs Meili's throat and tries to sufficate her. However, suddenly a Assassin appears. Oh how fun, starting a fight? How about me informing this to Mama. No! Don't please! We... we... we are training miss... eh I don't care. What both of you are doing at the moment is against the rules of our Earth Mother. [???: Demon Art: Kari Yamo!] Before Meili noticed, her sister was gone and she lost consciousness. Later, Meili wakes up in a cage. uhh.. where am i? May i know why you disobey my rules? I.. i didn't want to. My sister Aretha Portroute started, she wanted to train she said. I had to protect myself. False, according to the Spirits in the atmosphere near the Portroute House, Meili Portroute used Shadow Clones and seriously damaged the Aura of Aretha. Thats not... Wait! That wasn't my... i accidently cursed her with a Yin spell! Oooh... Kurome, thank you for bringing her to me... please return when you found more of 'these'. Ofcourse my lady. Kurome suddenly dissappeared in thin air. So.. you've learned how to use curses, you are competible with Demons and Art, and you are blood related with the Portroute family. You are for sure... a good catch. You don't understand, i am... Did i give you permission to talk? My name is... call me Mama, i am the ruler of Gusteko and Impacta, along with Dimitri ofcourse. Don't you dare to talk when i am not finished. But why am i here? I won't use any magic anymore after this... i just want to see mami and daddy. Listen, if you do what i say, i won't kill you and your family. Deal? Meili noticed how quicly the woman changed from personality and became scared. What... am i supposed to do? Join my Organization... The Gusteko Assassins. But im weak. mam. You are not. For sure. I.. i... i can't even fight! You don't have to. You fear power, rather fear those who wield it! I will bond you with Elsa Granhiert, a S+ ranked assassin from Fonyai. Elsa will teach you how to unlock your Semblance and how to control it. What? How do you now about my Sem.. Meili... i know everything. I can't unlock it... I don't have the courage to manifest my Aura. That's why i exist... I'll make a contract. This contract will make a bond with you and a Demon Spirit. This Demon Spirit will help you control your Aura and transport your Mana, Aura and Energy into your Semblance. You are my little Meili, you are not just Meili... You are the only person in Gusteko who is able to manipulate Demon's and Witch Genes with your mind, Meili... Do what i say, and i will reward you, with Glory and Life. Okay but... where is this Elsa? Right here sweety... To be continued in... Elsa and Meili, Assassin Sisters Diary. Trivia Navigation